Snowbunny Dreams
by NihonObsession
Summary: Touya & Yukito fluff. Nuff said^_^


Random CLAMP ramblings......  
  
Normally, I don't give warnings or ownership credits because everything I write is from Japan, land of weak copywrites, where  
doujinshi & fanfiction frolic freely among public streets with no complaint other than the pairing. Let us all take a moment to  
thank the mangaka & the rest of Japan for not being like Anne Rice, who became homophobic, untrue to her charicters, clingy  
as a mother, & who's popularity greatly decreaced because of it.   
  
Any baka knows CCS belongs to CLAMP. If you would like to visit CLAMP's official website (which is still updated) go here:  
http://www.clamp-net.com/mainmenu.html For those of you who don't know, no matter who you pair up in  
CCS, it will result in incest, Kaho is a complete mistery. Everyone is someone's cousin, despite what the dubb says. Clow  
invented the cards from his own DNA magic & therefore they are his sons & daughters. Clow is reincarnated into Eriole &  
Fujitaka, So Eriole likes to flirt with his daughter & nephew. Touya is also therefore Clow's son, making Yukito & himself  
brothers.  
  
Some people concider homosexuality & incest messed up, but a true CLAMP fans knows that they are notorious for it & got  
their start that way as the 11 member CLAMP Cluster.  
  
I also want to point out that Kohaku from wish is not a she. Like Ruby Moon, it is a sexless being, but more male than anything.  
Also, unlike MKR & X, Mick-chan designed the characters for CCS & Clover instead of Apapa-chan.  
  
The mebers of CLAMP are Igarashi, Satsuki/Oukawa, Nanase/Nekoi, Mick/Mokona, Apapa.  
  
  
Snow Bunny Dreams.  
By Alliyah Weyn.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Chapter 1: Secret Meaning.  
  
  
Yukito sat up in his room, looking out his window, eating a meat bun.  
He watched as the dark pink blossoms fell from the peach tree in front of his room. His smile & eyes shone like the brightest  
star, shadowing his melancholy feelings.   
All he could hear was the lite breeze & the distant sound of Sakeida's whining. The silence & peace bored him. He took Surf  
Coasters out of their case & played it on low, wishing he had company.  
  
Today was his first day in a new school. He didn't feel at all like eating today, full of fatigue, so he bearly packed a  
bento. He didn't know why he moved to Tokyo or why he picked this school, but mabey he'd make a new friend here who  
would cheer him up.  
  
It was a different kind of school. In most that he knew of, student's stayed put in a room & different teachers came in,  
but this would be reversed.  
He put on his fuku & uniform jacket & started the long walk to school.  
  
"Oi!" A voice shot to him from across the street. He looked to see a strapping youth with an athletic build on a  
motorcycle. He had short black hair & hazel eyes & smiled pleasantly at Yukito. "You must be a new transfer, ne? I've never  
seen you here or at school before. Can I give you a lift?"  
Yukito smiled graciously & ran across the street to greet the young man.  
The youth bowed as best he could. "Hajimemashite. Onamae wa Kinomoto Touya desu."  
Yukito bowed, his white bangs flopped over his glasses. "Hajimemashite. Onamae wa Tsukishiro Yukito desu."  
  
Yukito hopped onto the back of Touya's motorcycle & held on. The two talked all along the way......as loud as they could.  
Along the day, Yukito discovered he & Touya had the same chemistry & math classes. Now in Touya alone, he had a friend, a  
study-buddy, & a lab partner.  
  
After school, Touya drove Yukito to his house to introduce him to the family. He & Fujitaka seemed to share much in  
common & Sakura was quite taken with him.  
Touya took some snacks up to his room & called Yuki to come up. On the way up, Yukito noticed a mirror, & when he looked  
into it, he saw a young man with long white & wings.........  
  
Chapter 2: Conflict.  
  
Yukito bolted upright in bed in a cold sweat. All he could remember was the first part of the dream, but why should  
such a pleasant memory.....? He shook his head. He couldn't remember any of it now.   
He looked at the clock. An hour till school. "Welp, might as well get up now. I guess I'll just surprise Touya & be at his house  
before he goes to pick me up, mabey even eat there & talk to little Sakura."  
  
It was still dark when Yuki finished & headed over towards the Kinomoto residence, not exactly a small walk. A pity  
he had no bike of his own, not after some strange weather tossed it into the nearest brick building.^^  
  
Fujitaka answered the door. Yukito peered in. It seems everyone had gotten up early this morning.   
Fujitaka had been hitting the coffee & had been up all night & was somehow still full of pep. Touya was arguing with Sakura  
over whose turn it was to make breakfast when Fujitaka suggested they all go out for doughnuts.  
  
Once at the doughnut shop, they found themselves waiting in line. Yukito was excited & looked like he was  
experiencing bladder problems once he saw it. Touya pulled a box of Ichigo Pockey from his pocket & hand-fed them to Yuki.  
(A very cute site^^)  
A doughnut ball bounced off the back of Touya's head. O_o? He turned around to see a pissy-looking Syao-Lan, ready to land  
him another. The two made evil faces at eachother.  
  
"Birds of a feather." Sakura scoffed under her breath. She stepped up to the counter with Yuki & Fujitaka.  
Syao-Lan whopped the doughnut ball right off Touya's nose. "It's not fair! Yuki only pays attention to you & Sakura!"   
Syao-Lan tossed another doughnut ball at the back of Sakura's head before he stormed out of the shop, perused by one of the  
workers. "Hey! Kid! You didn't pay for that!"  
  
Touya wiped the powdered sugar off his nose & out of Sakura's hair. On their way out of the store, they saw Tomoyo &  
Sonomi headed their way. Fajitaka, who could not see anything but the large brown bag of doughnuts infront of his face,  
(mostly Yukito's) crashed right into Sonomi.  
Sonomi had been knocked down on her ass & had a doughnut on her head, which she promptly rammed into Fujitaka's mouth.  
  
A big sweatdrop appeared to the side of Tomoyo's head. "Ehehe, they're at it again."  
Touya walked past the girls. "You two run along." He picked up the fallen bag. "I can see you two are busy," Sonomi is  
pinching poor Fujitaka's cheeks. "So Yuki & I will just take these somewhere. Bye now."  
  
Chapter 3: Out of the Closet.  
  
Touya carried the bag & walked Yukito home. Yukito grabbed a doughnut in the bag. "Tou-ya, why do I have to go  
back home? I wanted to spend the day with you & Sakura & Fujitaka."  
Touya looked at the powdered sugar on Yuki's face & had a sudden urge to lick it off, but let it pass. "Because most of these  
are yours. Secondly, Sakura & otousan are busy."  
Yukito licked at the sweet substance around his mouth & gave Touya a sad puppy face. "But... I don't want to be alone today."   
His face became a sweet smile. "Your face is turning red Tou-ya. Are you hot?"^_^  
Touya hid his face behind the bag. "Um..no... You know, Yuki, that if you ever feel lonely, I'll always be available to keep you  
company. All you have to do is ask." A slight blush ran over Yukito's face as he turned his head opposite him.  
  
Once at Yukito's house they headed straight for the kitchen. Touya placed the bag on the counter. "I don't know which  
ones are yours." Touya listened & looked around while Yukito pulled out the doughnuts. "Yuki, where are your  
grandparents?"  
Yukito's face took on a surprised look & froze completely. "Ano..eto.. They're out at a...senior's club."^^;;  
  
Touya sat down in one of the kitchen chairs & stared at Yuki's back for awhile. "Hey, Yuki. How come you're still  
single? It's not like anyone in the school would refuse you, being so cute & sweet & all."  
Yukito blushed. "Because......The right person hasn't asked me out yet."  
Touya reclined in the chair, resting his head on his arms. "Ah, so you don't want to be the one to make the first move? Is there  
anyone your interested in?"  
Yukito stared out the kitchen window & giggled. "Mabey......"  
  
Touya lurched all the way forward. "Would you....ever date a guy?"  
Yukito ringed his hands. "I don't see why not."  
Touya rested his chin on his fist & arched an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you'd ever consider, you know, going out with.... me,  
would you?"  
Yukito turned to face Touya, his hand covering half of his bright red face. "Tou-ya! Are you asking me out?"  
Touya stood up & walked closer to Yukito. "Un. See, lately, I've been thinking that you & I are......closer than most friends, &  
I really like you Yuki. I've felt this way for a long time now.  
Yuki's blush grew brighter. The twittled his hands behind his back & looked down at his shoe. "Ai...shiteru mo."  
Touya took Yuki's hand into his own. "I've been trying to tell you for awhile now, but every time, everywhere, there's always  
been interruptions."  
  
Yukito slipped his fingers between Touya's. "I...I feel guilty for not telling you this, but......Nothing in my life ever  
made scene before I met you." He looked pittifly up to Touya's curious expression before the tears came. "It's true....I was so  
lost, I don't even remember having a past. I don't have any grandparents waiting at home for me, Tou-ya. I'm sorry I lied to  
you."  
  
Touya clutched Yuki in his arms & let him sob. "It's okey, Yuki. & I've been keeping something from you as well." He  
looked down to Yuki's tearful puppyface. "You see...." Touya's voice was cut off by the ringing of the school bells.  
  
Chapter 4: All Alone.  
  
Touya reached to turn off the alarm clock buzzer, groaned, & ran his hand through his hair. "Damn! It was just another  
dream. Why is it that every time I get it right I wake up back in this nightmare?" Touya trudged out of bed, scratched his hip &  
the side of his head & waddled down the upstairs hall to the bathroom, nearly knocking over Sakura. Sakura knew Touya was  
not a morning person & looked to be in a particularly foul mood this morning. She made sure to steer clear.   
  
Touya shut the bathroom door & looked into the mirror. He was thankful that his strong Asian genes made it so that  
shaving was only necessary like, once a month, but his morning-hair & facial expression made up for that. He turned on the  
shower & stripped down. Once inside, he leaned on the white tiled wall & let the water beat down on his head.  
Touya was ashamed of himself. He couldn't be true to himself or Yuki & started to doubt he was even worthy of loving at all.  
Touya remained silent all the while, while the pouring waters hid his tears & washed them away.  
  
Touya came downstairs for breakfast, totally spaced-out, thinking.... "Sakura. Go to school with Tomoyo today. There's  
something I need to do."  
  
Sakura had been intent on seeing Yuki as usual, but she had only riden to school with Tomoyo & her bodyguards once  
before, so didn't make a fuss out of it, after all, he would probably accompany Touya home from school.  
  
Touya slowly trudged down the street on his bike, lost in thought, which was obvious as he rode in the middle of the  
wrong side of the street. *Today I'm telling Yuki...telling him WHAT? If I had know what I was going to tell him, I wouldn't  
have had to put up with these morning headaches. Damn! I don't even WANT to go to school today! It'll prob'ly take me all  
DAY to tell him...*  
Touya was suddenly brought back to the real world by a horn & a car whizzing past him. "DAMMIT!"  
  
He rode up to Yukito with his stern face, like someone had told him his breakfast was 3 years old & full of lint.  
Yukito's face saddened. "To-ya, what's wrong?"  
Touya's expression toned up. He looked in awe at Yukito's eyes, so addorable. Sad, happy, surprise, the less than occasional  
moment of anger, all were like some beautiful painting.  
"Touya....?" Yukito stepped towards his friend & waved his hand in from of his face.  
Touya, realizing Yukito had moved, stared down at him with a dreamy look in his eye & grabbed Yuki's hand & stared deeply  
into his eyes, edging closer & closer, Yukito falling under his spell as he whispered his name....  
  
"AAAAGH!!" Abruptly, the magic was broken like a mirror. There stood Syao-Lan in a huff, & boy did hee look pist!  
He was flipping an apple in his hand like a coin.   
Touya glared at the brat before him. *Damn kid...he's always giving me guff.* Touya shot him the cockiest look as he placed a  
hand on Yukito's hip. Yukito turned red as a street light.  
"Hey! Weasel! Catch!" The next thing Touya remembered was an apple zooming towards his face.....  
  
  
Chapter 5. Love's Favor.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
"Waaagh!" Sakura woke with a start. It was night & she was tired. She looked up at Yue's impatient face.  
Yue sighed. "Sakura...as Clow Master it is essential that you learn to control your sleeping habits! Especially when trying to  
capture cards!  
Sakura made a pouty face & whined. "But I already caught it!"  
Yue pulled the card from his back & presented it to her. "& then you fell asleep instantly & the card blew away. You're lucky I  
caught it before it had a chance to escape!"  
  
A big ball of perpetration appeared over Sakura's head as she took the card. "Hehheh, thanks..." *Geez, first Touya,  
then Syao-Lan, now I've got this jerk breathing down my back!* Sakura smiled sweetly & they headed for home.  
  
Yue stopped at the door, smiled, & messed up Sakura's hair. Sakura giggled. "Yue, aren't you coming in?"  
Yue looked over at one of the upstairs windows. "No, I still have matters to attend to. Good night." Sakura waved as he flew  
off. Yue ducked behind a tree till he was sure she was gone. He flew to the window he had been eyeing earlier. He opened the  
window, crawled inside, & walked towards the bed in the darkness.  
  
*You are my real master. I only protect her to please you. Clow does not control me anymore. He created Yukito for  
Sakura to love, but Yukito chose you.*  
Yue sat on the edge of the bed 7 ran his fingers across the slumbering Touya. *I owe you my life. I would give you anything.*  
Yue leaned forward & gently kissed him. *You always knew what I was & you excepted me.* "Master...."  
  
"Mmm?" Touya squirmed through the sheets & drowsily looked up to Yue. "Yu-ki..?"  
Yue cupped Touya's head lovingly in his hands & spoke with a voice as soft as a breeze blowing through a window.  
"Master. Do you love Yukito more than me?"  
Touya turned & ran his arm over his own eyes. "What are you talking about?" Yawning. "Yuki is Yuki."  
Yue sighed softly & shifted his position. "But our..my personalities. Which do you prefer?"  
Touya sat up & ran his finger over Yue's silky lips. "You've always had the same personality around me, Yue. Even now...  
you're just like Yukito. Either he's become a part of you.. Or you've always had him inside."  
  
A tear ran down Yue's cheek. His first since Clow had died. Touya caught the tear with his finger & put it to his lips.  
They wrapped their arms around eachother. Touya rested his head on Yue's shoulder. "If you hadn't shown up, you would have  
both left my life & the only person I ever truly loved would have disappeared from my life without ever knowing how I...felt...."  
  
"Master?" Yue suddenly realized that Touya had fallen back to sleep. He gently lay Touya down, pulled the sheet over both of  
them to the hem of his wings, & fell asleep in his embrace. When Touya awoke the next morning, he was still there, in his other  
form.  
Touya leaned over Yukito & tickled his nose. "Yuuukiii. Wake up. It's Saturday, & we've got the whole day ahead of us."  
Yukito looked up at him knowingly. His yellow eyes flashed indigo as he smiled. "To-ya..... I'm hungry."  
  
Touya scuffed up Yukito's hair & kissed him. "What a surprise."  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
